In Control
by cheemander
Summary: I'm in love with her...which is really quite completely bad. Because she's with my brother, but I can control myself, right? RosalieXBella
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so maybe there was something wrong with this picture.

One, me and my family are all vampires.

Two, my brother fell in love with a human girl, and she's been through mass amounts of danger.

Three, she also wants to be a vampire.

Four, I'm in love with her.

…I just revealed a bit too much, didn't I? Oh God. Just listen to the story, okay?

XXXXXXX

I went kind of unnoticed these recent days. With Alice running around planning Edward and Bella's wedding. And everyone else involved too. What was I supposed to do? Shout "Pay attention to me, Rosalie!"

Tcch.

Don't think so.

"Rose? Do you think you could hand me a pen?" I was immediately snapped out of my day dream like state.

"Oh…sure…" I grabbed the nearest pen I could find and handed it to Alice.

"Rosalie? Something on your mind? You seem…distant…" I went back to looking at the floor, but it probably just made it seem like I was even more distant.

"I…" Here it was, I've been waiting to tell someone for so long. But what would she think? Would she be shocked? Mad? Happy? Anything at all? "Alice, I think that…"

Then, _he _walked up. The perfect charmer, handsome like a god, smart, wise. What else could _she _ask for?

"Oh, hello again Edward." I tried not to establish the bitterness towards his sudden arrival. He gave a small wave and turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Have you seen Bella?"

Oh God. There it was. The name that made me weak at the knees.

"I think she's upstairs. Rosalie, could you go bring her down here?"

Of course, pick me. But the whole time in my head, I was screaming out, "I HATE HER."

I was very crafty at concealing my thoughts. Whenever Edward was around, I would just think something absolutely sour towards the girl. No harm, no foul.

I went upstairs without saying anything, and knocked on the door to Edward's room.

"Bella?" I saw her eyes flutter open as soon as she heard her name.

"Rosalie? Is it time to get up already?"

I laughed softly. "It is, you're so lazy. I think we might just have to get the cattle prod out."

She coughed a little, like she was choking on something. "Sheesh, I'm up!"

She pushed her hair down and then tied it back in a ponytail.

"You know, when I'm a vampire, you won't have to get me up anymore. Now, there's an improvement."

I flinched. But I knew it was coming, she was going to become a vampire. But it was a complicated matter for myself.

You see, I love her. I found myself to be in love with her, and I want her to be my soul mate and spend an eternity with (which will never happen), but…I don't want her to give up her human life. She has so much to enjoy which the rest of us will never able to.

I was in my trance again, as she turned to me and started talking.

"Rosalie? Listen…I know, we aren't the best of friends, but we've become closer. And…I want you to be my bridesmaid…if you don't want to, that's okay."

My face lit up with a fake smile.

"Are you kidding? You are like a sister to me, I would love to."

Of course, fate deals me a nice little hand. The bridesmaid to the woman I love.

Sometimes, I just wish I could fold.

XXXXXXX

I was sitting in the usual spot. At the table with no one around to talk about the precious wedding.

"Rosalie?" I spun around.

"Oh, Alice…do you need something?"

"Well, earlier you were going to tell me something, and then you left to get Bella. At this point, I know something's wrong…"

"And they say Edward is the mind reader…" I murmured.

"Rose, you know you can come to me for anything. Hell, we're vampires, what should it matter? It's not like you're pregnant or caught a sexually transmitted disease."

I started to laugh. "They call them STD's for your information."

"Does it matter, wait…totally irrelevant. Rosalie, what's going on?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

She raised one eye brow at me. "Shoot."

I took a deep breath in and shut my eyes.

"Alice, you can't tell anyone about this. Not Jasper, not Esme, not Emmett, and DEFINETLY NOT Edward."

"Go on…"

"I think I'm…in love."

"Emmett…?"

"No."

She blinked and her mouth shaped to an O. "Should I even ask who it is…?"

"Is Edward anywhere around?"

"No. He left with Bella a little while ago. If I'm correct, he won't even be listening in on our thoughts, too busy with his fiancé."

"Fiancé…"

"Rose?"

I sighed and pursed my lips very lightly.

"You don't get it? As if vampire love wasn't already forbidden enough…"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale. Tell me who it is, or so help me…"

Her look was stern as she looked me in the eyes. It was a bit too much for me; usually she was quite animated and bubbly even. But now she was, oddly serious.

"Does it matter? She's taken."

"She?"

I flinched, this wasn't going the way I wanted it. The way I wanted it, was for nobody to ever find out.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"No. I'm just surprised. My own sister to love a woman. It doesn't bother me though. Is it another vampire?"

"Soon to be…"

She was quiet; I think she was stunned because she had figured it out. Not that it was hard to figure out anyway.

"You're in love with…her…"

I looked away. The words too much for me. It all suddenly felt so wrong. Would I be willing to give Emmett up for some girl engaged to my brother?

"Yes. I am…"

"Rosalie, are you sure?"

I turned around and inhaled sharply. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Not even about the fact about wanting to stay human…"

I was shot a shocked look. "Wow, you and…Bella. Wow. How will you get around this? I mean, she's going to live forever like the rest of us, and you'll have to see the woman you love with your brother for an eternity…" She said drifting off with her last words.

"Thanks for reminding me." I hissed. She frowned.

"How do you expect to keep this from everybody else?"

"I've been doing well so far, haven't I? I can conceal my thoughts from Edward, and it's not like I'm usually a chatterbox, so when something is bothering me, it's not like people will notice…well, except for you."

Alice tapped her chin. "True, but, what if Edward finds out? Or even Bella…"

I gritted my teeth at the thought. "Bella CANNOT find out."

"Be careful Rose…I don't want you to end up more hurt than you have to be."

"I won't…" Suddenly, her face turned to a smug smile.

"I have to know though, since when?"

I scoffed at her. "You don't HAVE to know anything, okay?"

"But Rosalie," She said in sort of a whiny voice. "It's not like I'll go telling everyone, please?"

A sigh escaped my lips.

"A while now…after you and her saved Edward in Italy. She was just so selfless. But, you know the thing that draws me to her the most? It's her humanity, her heat. Being around her reverberates through my entire soul, it draws me to her, and when she's one of us, that'll be…"

"Gone?"

I hung my head and sighed again. "Yes."

"One question though."

"What?"

"Why won't you tell her?" I snapped my head back up to look at her after she said that.

"She…won't accept it. She's with Edward. You know that."

It was her turn to sigh. "You know, I think you should tell her, you really should…"

XXXXXXX

It was the next day. I hadn't slept well through the night, well okay, since I didn't sleep at all, I hadn't had a very good night in general.

Edward was starting to get worried again that someone was coming after Bella, so we took shifts watching her.

First for two hours it was him (of course), then Alice, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and lastly, me.

My two hours couldn't come soon enough it seemed. But it felt like I was last for a reason, did they all really think I hated her that much?

I walked into the room as Emmett was walking out, he smirked at me.

"Try to keep your track record clean."

"Oh please," I tried to sound indignant. "Like I would taste her human blood and then face the consequences afterwards. I'm not that stupid darling."

He chuckled. "Just be careful, okay? Her blood is…more than tempting. Don't be an Edward now and fall in love with her too."

I heard Edward from down the stairs. "I can hear you Emmett."

"That's what I was hoping for Edward." He laughed some more and walked down the stairs.

Now, it was me, an empty room, no supervision, and my greatest temptation I had yet to face.

Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, it was all about self control. If I stayed away from her, I wouldn't have a problem, right?

Wrong. It was still the same room, same house, same street, same state, same planet...

I sat in the chair in the corner, I closed my eyes.

"Are you pretending to sleep?"

I immediately opened my eyes and looked straight at the bed. My angel was awake.

"No, not much of a point to that. Were you?"

She sat up a little straighter and yawned.

"Sort of, I kinda drifted off to sleep as Edward was in here, and woke up when Emmett came in."

I couldn't help as a smile came across my face. There was still a sense of innocence to this girl. It was utterly adorable.

"You know, you didn't have to fake sleeping. It's fine with me; just don't start like babbling weird things when you're tired though."

She laughed. "You should have seen me when I stayed up for 24 hours straight. You think I babble weird things anyway I'm sure."

I blinked. Did I really act like I hated her so much towards her?

"No, I just find all humans strange."

She cocked her head to the side slightly. "Is it because of your ex fiancé?"

I must have visibly looked hurt after that.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No, it's fine. But I did say strange, not horrible."

She looked down and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Bella?"

"What is it?"

"What do you think of me?"

She furrowed her brow at my question. "What do you mean?"

"Just, do you hate me?"

She seemed to like biding her time.

"Hmm, well...should I?"

I tried not to nod my head. But it was true. I had been horrible to her at first, jealous of her mortality.

"Rosalie, listen. You are my family now, and sisters don't always get along? Right?"

I sighed and nodded. Sister was such a bittersweet word. She had finally accepted me into her heart, but not the way I had wanted her to.

"Bella. You should get some sleep now."

XXXXXXX

I know knew why Edward loved to watch her. Her hair came over her face like a drape, chest going up and down slowly as she was breathing, and the slight and delicate features of her human face at total peace. I almost couldn't help myself.

I wanted so badly to go over there and…argh. Indecent thoughts.

I dug my fingernails into the arm of the chair, trying not to destroy it. It had never been like this before; I was so used to controlling my lust. I stood up.

It was like she was the magnet, and I was the poor helpless metal.

Before I knew it, I was at the side of the bed kneeling down.

Self control, self control, self control, self control…

Do NOT touch her Rosalie Hale; you'll only make it harder for yourself…

That was the voice of reason inside my own head, like a little devil and angel on your shoulder…

I clenched my teeth together and bent over. Self control officially not working.

I wasn't going to bite her though, right? As long as I didn't bite her I would be fine…

I leaned my head in and pressed my ever so cold lips to her forehead as gently as I could…

"Rosalie?" I spun around. It was not who I wanted to see right now.

"Edward? What are you doing in here?"

"What do you mean? I'm here to check on Bella, and I find you kissing her forehead. I'm surprised."

"Why are you so surprised? I can warm up to people sometimes."

He laughed. I took offense to it though.

"Edward, what are you implying? I can! It just takes me longer than others sometimes…"

"Really?"

I nodded furiously.

"Well, if you insist…"

He walked back out of the room. I was that close to being accused of falling in love with her, or that's what it seemed like to me…

XXXXXXX

"You look troubled." I didn't move my head off the table as I heard the voice behind me.

"I'm a vampire, how much more troubled could I be?"

"Dear Rosalie, you know you can talk to me." This was my father's attempt at trying to soothe my frustration. Ah, if only he knew.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, really?" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

I sighed and stood up to face him. "Carlisle, trust me, you don't want to know."

"If you insist, whenever you feel comfortable telling me, and then go ahead." He walked out of the room and I noticed a whistling Alice, pretending like she didn't see anything.

"Alice. Nice try. Your fault is being much too obvious."

She grinned and stepped towards me. "So…how was guard duty last night?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was FANTASTIC. What do you think?"

She pouted slightly. "I could do without the sarcasm, you didn't turn her? Did you?"

"Of course not!" I growled. "I think you would have noticed the screaming of burning and pain, or seen it in a vision."

Alice tapped her chin. "True. But…have you even considered telling her?"

"Like I said, you are insane. She wouldn't accept it, and if I did, I would have to give up Emmett…"

"Seems like you're already ready to do that."

"Don't kid yourself. I'm not. I mean, we've been together for so long. I saved him from death, but turned him into a vampire. It wouldn't be very fair if I just ditched him one day."

"It's your choice that you have to live with for an eternity. Thing is, if you tell her, she may not accept, and you'll be forced to lose him anyway out of lack of love. But if you stay with him, who knows. You might get over her. But, I still think you should tell Bella. So that you can put your feelings to rest."

"Gee, Alice. Thanks. You've just made everything a lot more complicated."

"Wasn't it already pretty complicated to begin with?"

I huffed and left without answering the question.

This wasn't over.

It was all just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

I remembered what he had said. That I was his angel that brought him to god.

I wasn't ready to hurt him…I really wasn't.

XXXXXXX

"Alice! No! The skirt is dreadful!" I watched as Alice made Bella try on a green and brown polka dotted skirt. It was kind of amusing to watch.

"But Bella," She said whining. "It's adorable! Plus, you never wear the skirts or anything else I get for you."

Bella crossed her arms. I smiled. Her childish pout was utterly adorable. What could I say? I'm a sucker for cute pouting human girls.

"Fine, but not out in public. Either at home, or here. But that's it!"

Alice grinned and hugged her very lightly as not to crush her, with her in-human strength. I smiled. Alice always found a way to get her way. Always.

We left the store and went back home. Alice was the first one inside.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Her voice echoed inside of the house.

"Seems that everyone else is out." Bella observed.

I nodded and continued walking inside. I set the couple bags I had down on the table. Bella sat down at the table in her new skirt, fidgeting a bit. Alice slapped her hand.

"Stop acting like you hate it! I can read body language you know!"

"But Alice. I DO hate it." Alice gave Bella one of her half hearted glares and walked into the kitchen, I quickly followed. She was starting to make some food for Bella. Bella wanted to make it herself, but Alice always insisted.

"So, Rose. Have you made your decision yet?"

I shot a glance down at the floor. The truth was, I thought about it every single second. I couldn't get it off my mind, but the fact was that I was going to mess with Bella's life, Edward's, and everyone else. If I knocked down one domino, all the others in line would tumble down too.

"Alice…this is hard."

"I know."

"How can you possibly know? When have you ever gone through this before?" My reply came out a little harsher than I intended. She frowned.

"I haven't, but it's obvious this is hard on you."

I took a second to let myself calm down so I wouldn't snap at Alice again.

"Sorry…I know…I'm just…stressed. Part of me loves Emmett, and the other loves Bella."

"Rose? I know this next advice may sound crazy, but hear me out…talk to Edward."

My eyes widened. Was she crazy? End up getting killed by Edward? NOT a choice.

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down! Just talk to him, you don't have to say that you're in love with Bella. But just kind of nonchalantly ask him how he would feel if someone else loved Bella."

But he already knew how that felt. Someone else did love Bella. Jacob Black. The werewolf. I felt pity for him. But it would be easier on him, when he imprinted he would have someone else. Unfortunately, vampires don't imprint. Our love depends entirely on the heart and the person.

I nervously nodded though. It wasn't a horrible idea, but still scary. I decided I would when Edward got home.

XXXXXXX

I sat down at the table across from Bella. "Hey."

She gave me a glance as she looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey. What's up?"

I shrugged. "Bored. Waiting for the guys to get home. What are you reading?"

A smile crossed her face. "An old vampire urban legends book. Absolutely hysterical. I bet none of these people actually knew real vampires! Their loss."

I chuckled. From what I had read, the people who wrote that were crazy. Bats? You have got to be kidding. Who got that crazy notion?

"Yeah, I know. Some of the werewolf stuff is crazy too. Silver? Oh, frightening."

We both laughed at that.

"Bella? There's something I've been wanting to ask you though."

"Hm? What is it?"

I kept on my best stoic face as I pressed on. "I don't mean to intrude but…how do you feel about having so many admirers? I mean Jacob, Edward, all those boys at school."

She put down the book and her eyes flickered in amusement. "You're one to talk about admirers. You're the definition of beautiful. I'll take it as a compliment though. But, it's all quite flattering. The school ones are just ravaged with hormones. Jacob and Edward are a different story."

"How so?"

"Edward is my love, my soon to be husband, and everything. He's old, but elegant and charming. Jacob…well, Jacob is a hard nut to crack. I do love him, but different than my love for Edward. I only hope it will be easier on him when he imprints."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if someone else loved you? With all of their heart?"

"Depends on whom. But, most likely, I'd turn them down gently."

I felt a slight pang in my heart, although it was obvious that answer was coming. I put on my best fake smile. "Well, thank you. It's always interesting to hear from the human girl's viewpoint."

I thanked God for her naivety sometimes. I left the room, but my head turned to the door as I heard it open. Edward was home, and it was time.


	4. Chapter 4

My senses hadn't felt so alert since I had been living. Every single dead nerve ending on my body was currently on vibrate. I felt frightened. Edward could rip me apart, and that was a reality.

I stood stiffly as he took his shoes off. He glanced up at me. "Rose? Do you need something?"

I lost the ability to speak, and I'm thanking everything that my ability to think did too. My mind went blank.

Edward looked at me curiously. "Well, if you remember, come back and tell me."

I took a deep breath as I speedily left the room. It wasn't time. I had to convince Bella before I even stepped near the subject with Edward.

That's when I realized it. My own terrible thoughts. CONVINCE Bella. I had thought of convincing her to be with me. To take away my brothers one and only true love. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. I wanted to be selfish. To hurt Emmett, Edward, and possibly even Bella.

But it wouldn't be my fault if she wanted me anyway, right?

XXXXXX

Short snippet. Be back with more soon!


End file.
